Dearest Child
by Vheeri The Succubus
Summary: A bunch of one shots related to the home life of the KH and FF characters. Each takes place at different times in all story lines, some may be the same. However, the FF characters will mainly stick to their world's plot.


A/N: I've decided to strike up a new series. I call it: Dearest Child. Basically a bunch of one shots related to the home life of the FF and KH worlds. Each story takes place at different time periods. Some after KH2, some before and such. And what better way to start off than with Sora and his momma.

Don't expect anything too exciting. These were meant to be peaceful and stuff. I have also decided to post in chapters on and in separate stories on N.W.U.

Dearest Child

~Home Sweet Home~

Sora really loved his mother. Throughout his journeys he always had her in mind. Though he never mentioned her, she was still there in his heart.

Now his journey has temporarily been brought to a close along with his two best friends. After a short little reunion on the beach, Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Pluto had to depart to keep things in order. They were all sad to see each other go. But to avoid another tragedy it had to be done. Now, going home, that was the hardest part. According to Kairi everything was just fine and dandy. Piece by piece they would remember things that were supposed to happen while they were away. A few headaches, but nothing too painful.

Together, the happy trio made their way to their respective homes. Kairi was the first to go. She lived on a high hill nearly a mile away from the two boys. Waving, she was gone. But unlike their other departures, they knew they would meet again soon.

Riku was next. His home was a few blocks away from Sora's. Just like Kairi, not too far. Together they embraced in a long warm hug. And the silver haired teen was gone. Sora was all alone now. He hurriedly ran to his own home.

Just as he reached the door something snapped in his head. Visions of what he supposedly did that day flew through his mind like a quick thought. Apparently his keys were hidden under the door mat, placed specially inside of it just in case some thief looked under. True he could use his Key, but that would be kind of weird.

Hesitation and finally Sora managed to open the front door.

"M-Mom?" he called out.

Some thumping and a young woman leaned from a doorway Sora recalled as the kitchen. She looked different from when he was younger. But she still had her impeccable features that he grew up to love. His dear mother, Aoi Killry. Dark brown hair fell in messy waves down her back. Her petite frame covered in a lime green nightgown and orange apron. Rather large feet padded lightly on the tiled floor. The woman smiled. Her collar bone slightly more visible from the movement.

"Oh good sweetie right on time! Good get changed, don't want water on your nice clothes." Her brown eyes widened a bit as she approached her stunned son. "Oh honey did you go playing in the water again? Your soaking wet! What have I told you about swimming in your clothes?" She scolded.

Sora blinked as more images flashed across his eyes. He wanted to cry in happiness but he knew that wouldn't help anything. "I-I'm sorry mom. The, um, dock had some weak wood and I fell." He smiled sheepishly and rubbed his still wet hair.

In fact, crying might not have worsened things.

"You fell! Oh my goodness are you ok? Any bruises, scratches, splinters? Oh no… You must have them all over!" the woman lifted his limbs and inspected Sora like a new being.

"Uh, no! I'm great, really. Riku and Kairi helped check, nothing to worry about. Honest."

"Thank goodness. Need to tell that Don to get that dock fixed. Now get changed so I can wash your hair. I found one of your old shirts for you to wear, it's on your bed. Oh, and make sure you remove those shoes. " Aoi gave him one last look over and tapped his behind lightly, then retreated back to the kitchen.

The boy blinked again. Did she just say wash his hair?

Sure enough he heard right. His skinny mother had him bent over the somewhat high sink and rubbed shampoo in his hair making it flop dramatically. He couldn't believe this to be true. True he let his mom wash his hair as a kid, but now… It was slightly embarrassing. Kairi often told how her hair was done. Sometimes by Selphie. Sora couldn't see how she felt comfortable. This was awkward. During his travels Sora rarely really had time to shower or bathe. His only chances were in towns with inns. He had grown accustomed to his personal space. It was nice feeling his own hands rubbing his own hair.

Soon a pain developed in his back from bending over too long. She only let him stand when she applied the conditioner. Water trailed down his back and shoulders as stray water slithered from his head and down. Thankfully, it was all over. Or so he thought. Fearing breaking his mother's heart or upsetting her, he allowed her to brush and style his hair. The spikes refused to go away and only came back with a pointed vengeance.

By the time the woman finished, his shirt had dried and a plate of pizza was placed in front of him along with a glass. Aoi sat across from him and began her meal. Everything was so sudden. True him awakening in a completely different world was out of the ordinary too, but the sudden return to normal life was absurd. Every now and then his eyes flickered to a corner checking for Heartless. Nothing was there.

"Something wrong sweet?"

Sora looked from his half eaten pizza to the concerned mother across from him. "No, just uh, thought I saw a cat outside."

"Awww that must be that neighborhood cat. He's so cute. Would take him in but my allergies just wouldn't allow it." Aoi giggled and finished her pizza.

"I guess… I'm really home." Sora mumbled to himself, trying his hardest to hold in the tears. The task was a hard one considering Roxas was probably trying to cry along with him.

"You say something?"

Light blue eyes snapped to the gentle woman. "No, nothing. I.. I love you mom."

Aoi blinked and smiled. "I love you too Sora."

END

A/N2: There ya go. Moar to come in the future. Remember to review. Ta tah!

Oh yeah, I just picked is moms name case Aoi means blue and as for Killry, I wanted something that was weird.


End file.
